


Soft Kitty

by Luxurii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, Promptis? maybe? in future?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxurii/pseuds/Luxurii
Summary: You thought looking after a spoilt prince was bad, well here's an upgrade and he's cuter than ever.





	1. Prologue

6:39am. The smell of fresh eggs and bacon filtered the air, as two hungry ventures sat at a round table, eager for breakfast to be served. It was never a struggle to get out of bed when it came to the glorious smell of Ignis’ cooking, the smell of perfectly crisp bacon would always set off the hunger alarm in everyone’s stomach, although it seems like someone had slept through his alarm. 

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asked, joining the others for breakfast, the others shrugged and continued to eat “He probably stayed up until late playing video games, as per usual.” Gladiolus responded, rolling his eyes at the thought. A classic Noctis thing, it was never a surprise to hear that he stayed up playing video games, yet again. 

“Would you mind checking on him, Prompto?” Ignis suggested, noticing that he had already finished stuffing his face with breakfast. “Uh yeah! Sure!” Prompto replied. 

—

“Hey buddy, you up yet?” Prompto pushed his hand slowly on the door, as it creaked open. Dirty laundry tossed everywhere, video game CDs sitting on the console, already collecting dust, and a bumpy, prince-shaped lump under the bed sheets. “Yikes.” Prompto thought to himself. 

Muffled groans and creaks from the bed frame were the only two responses that Prompto received, until Noctis’ head poked up from the bed sheets “It’s too early..” The prince said with a crackly voice, scrunching his nose and opening his sleepy eyes gently. Prompto walked around the messy laundry and attempted to make it somewhere closer to Noctis “C’mon Noct, Ignis even made his traditional bacon and eggs breakfast.. th-the eggs are just the way you like them, too!” 

“…Alright..” Noctis gradually pulled himself to sit up and pulled the sheets down. Despite the cold weather, n oversized t-shirt and boxers seemed like the most ‘appropriate’ sleep wear to doze off to at 1am in the morning. 

“What’s with the late night cosplay? Did you get bored again?” Prompto said with a snicker, his bed hair seemed to have formed the shape of cat ears, scruffy and small, almost casually blending with his normal hair, but the feline tail was obviously fake. Noctis groaned and rubbed his bloodshot eyes “Wh..What do you mean..” He mumbled, 

Prompto tip toed the rest of his way to Noctis’ bed and was about to tug on the tail, but it twitched suddenly. “What the..” he jolted his hand back in fright. 

“What?” The prince asked, arching his back to stretch out, 

“I-It…It twitched!” Prompto whispered, pointing to the tail. Noctis’ bed hair ‘ears’ perked up as he shifted his gazed to the tail “Uh..” He rubbed his eyes again and blinked. Prompto watched as the ears changed expression along with Noctis “You’ve even got ears…” he said, poking them and watching them flicker in annoyance. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” Noctis whined in embarrassment. His face was crimson from ear to ear “You’ve got to be _Kitten_ me” Prompto snickered , which eventually turned into a laugh, Noctis didn’t seem to enjoy the joke as much as Prompto did. His laugh echoed through the hallway and eventually Gladiolus and Ignis could hear it.

Ignis grew impatient, and decided to deal with the situation himself. “What’s going o- Oh?” 

Prompto and Noctis snapped their heads to the doorway, where Ignis stood. Noctis’ ears perked and the fur on his tail stood on end, they both were silent. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the litter box again?” Ignis said with a monotone voice, his pokerface set off Prompto’s laugh again, while Noctis felt his dignity drop to a new low. 

“What happened to you.” Gladio asked, leaning into the doorway with folded arms. “... I don’t know.” Noctis whispered, his head hung low “It’s kinda cute though!” Prompto began to play with his ears and watched them flicker rapidly in annoyance “Wait, does this mean you have cat qualities now too??” He started to scratch Noctis behind the ears, and within a matter of seconds he was putty in Prompto’s lap, purring his way to sleep. 

Ignis sighed “We can’t continue running errands with the prince in this state.” 

"Y-Yeah we can! Surely we can! It's not like he's totally reformed into a cat, right?" Prompto protested, he didn't want to admit it to the others, but he liked _Nyoctis_ , "Yes.. but it may be difficult to continue like this if he requires much more attention and care than he usually does, especially in future battles." replied Ignis, "And besides, it was enough work looking after one spoilt prince, looking after him in the state like this will be the death of us." Gladiolus added. Prompto frowned "Can we... Can we at least keep him for a little while longer? I-I promise I'll look after him!"

"...Will you.." Ignis folded his arms and pushed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose,

"I-I will! I promise!"

"Alright. Until we get the prince sorted, I entrust you, Prompto Argentum, in looking after the royal feline, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Yah-"

"Sh-Shhh!"

" ..hoo~ Prince Nyoctis is safe with me~"


	2. Soaked

“How long has it been since he showered?” The question that everyone has been wondering. It’s been almost a week since a certain feline busted through the door of their travels, and it’s almost been a week since he has been avoiding the physical touch of water. 

“What!” Noctis looked up from his phone, his ears perked “Why are you guys staring at me like that!” 

Ignis sighed and Gladiolus shook his head “In the nicest way possible… I think you ma-“ Ignis tried to come off as calm as possible, not to alarm Noctis’ cat instincts, or really, just hurt his feelings,

“You need to shower.” but Gladiolus wanted to say it straight to him. 

“Wh-What? What do you mean I need to shower??” The word ‘shower’ hit off a spark in Noctis’ brain, the word made his fur stand on end and his arms shiver with goosebumps, he had be avoiding running water for the past week and he wasn’t going to stop now. 

“Just because you’ve got special kitty needs now, doesn’t mean you can let your guard down, you’re the face of royalty and Lucis, you need to get your ass into place.” Gladio was always the best at making Noctis reflect on his poor decision making, especially when it came to his public image. Although he was stubborn, most of the time he would eventually come around and accept his advice… 

but today was not one of those days. 

“What the hell is that suppose to mean??” Noctis stood up in frustration and tossed his phone on the seat “It’s not like anyone’s going to smell me! it’s not like anyone’s going to run their fingers through my hair and say ‘Oh wow it feels like he hasn’t washed his hair for days, has the prince even sh-owered lately??’”

Thankfully, Gladio and Ignis had a backup plan in mind if Noctis was going to remain his painfully stubborn self. They both fell silent and waited for the next move to happen, but it seemed to be delayed. 

“What! What is it now!” Noctis shouted impatiently, his fur was quivering at this point.

“Oh, right, is that my cue?” Prompto whispered, despite he was nowhere to be seen,

“Yes. That’s your cue.” Ignis whispered in reply. Within a matter of seconds, a flash of freckled arms wrapped around Noctis’ waist, and the next thing he knew, he was in a warm, strawberry scented bubble bath with his hair fully drenched in bubbles of shampoo.

—

“Oh sweet, you’re awake!” Prompto said with a laugh, splashing his prince’s face with water “Sorry, Noct! I had to ‘kittynap’ you to get you here without you knowing~” He smiled nervously, hoping that the plan wasn’t going to backlash on him or the others. Noctis narrowed his eyes and lowered his ears at Prompto, he gave off the vibe that he was unhappy with what they did, although he didn’t respond with anything, he only sunk further into the tub until only his nose was above water.

“What? Are you enjoying the bath?” Prompto’s expression changed once he saw Noctis warm up to the water, although the prince still wasn’t happy, so he used his tail to splash water back onto Prompto, he was giving him the pouty silent treatment. Prompto laughed “Awe c’mon buddy! We had to get you in here somehow!” Noctis groaned in reply “…Well at least let me give you scrub down?” 

The prince immediately jumped up and crossed his arms in fright, water splashing all over the place “You’re not touching me! I-I can wash myself!” He nervously shouted in defence. Prompto tensely shut his eyes and pulled away from the tub “Alright man, chill! I-I was just kidding! J-Just.. get back in the tub!” Noctis pouted and sat back in the tub with his tail hanging out from the edge, dripping the soap suds onto the tiles. 

— 

Prompto leant on the side of the bath tub as he boredly watched the prince 

“Can you not?”

“‘Can I not’ what?”

“Can you not watch me? It feels awkw-“ Noctis stopped and referred to a blank face, his cat ear flickered soap sud’s onto Prompto’s shirt, he squinted and made an awkward groaning noise 

“What’s wrong?” Prompto looked up 

“I…I think I got water in my ears…” his ears flickered rapidly, the more he did it, the more it irritated him. “C’mon dude, that’s not how you do it! Watch me!” Prompto tilted his head and shook it to the side “See? That way the water can come out easier!”

Noctis looked carefully, he felt a bit silly doing it, but he attempted anyway. “I-Is it like this?” He was doing it completely wrong 

“H-Hold up..” Prompto chuckled and got up and stood behind Noctis, he ran his fingers through his hair and guided him the right way. Noctis sunk down the in tub and closed his eyes, his cat instincts had overtaken him again. He purred gently and pushed his head into Prompto’s palms. The prince’s ears lowered as his tail drifted from side to side on the edge of the tub, he was enjoying the bath now. 

Prompto wasn’t really taking any notice of how much Noct was enjoying the bath, he was more focused on getting that water out of his feline ears. “Now.. if it’s really not coming out, you can always just..” 

**Smack!**

The prince flinched and water splashed everywhere. He gripped the edges of the tub and glared at Prompto “What the hell was that for??” 

“Did it come out?” Prompto eagerly replied

“If you’re talking about the upcoming headache you just gave me, then yes! Why the hell did you hit me??” 

“Was it that hard? Guess I don’t really know my own strength~” Prompto chuckled, he was trying his best not to crack up at an angry Nyoctis, he couldn’t take him seriously since the cat features really softened him up.

Noctis got comfortable in the tub again and crossed his arms “Do it again.”

“You want me to hit you again??” 

“No, dumbass..” He was a bit embarrassed to admit that he liked the head massage, he would’ve cringed at himself if he heard the words come out of his mouth, so he resorted to action. Noctis gripped Prompto by the wrists and slowly lowers his hands on his own head “M-M…Massage.” He mumbled. 

“Ohhh~” Prompto giddily smiled and proceeded to do as the prince ordered. Noctis melted again, he closed his eyes and slumped into the water, leaning his head into Prompto’s hands as he exhaled deeply. It was a matter of minutes before the prince was asleep again. Prompto looked down and noticed Noctis napping in the tub, he was afraid if he were to wake him, he’d get scolded again, so he decided to leave him. 

“Maybe if I…” Prompto took his hands from underneath Noctis’ head “He’ll be fine.. he’ll thank me later..” He whispered, tiptoeing out of the bathroom “See ya, Noct~”

—

“Prompto?”

“What’s up Iggy?”

“Where’s Noctis?”

“Hmph! I left him in bath tub because he fell asleep, he should be out by now!” Prompto wasn’t worried, he knew that Noctis was safe in the bath, unless he somehow accidentally submerged himself in the water and passed out. Thankfully, that was proven wrong with the echoed stomps coming from the hallway 

“Why did you leave me??” Noctis came into the living room with a towel around his waist, his hair was still soaking wet

“Speak of the devil.” Gladiolus rolled his eyes “Everyone’s favourite over dramatic prince.”

“You were fast asleep, I didn’t want to wake you~” Prompto replied calmly, Noctis whined in response

“What’s wrong, Noct?” Prompto softly inquired

“…I-I’m all pruny now…”


	3. Market Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter is unfinished! I never got around it finishing it off, but enjoy!

A pit stop at Lestullum left everyone thankful, the sweet feeling of a soft (yet kind of crappy) bed under them was all they wanted after a week’s worth of camping. 

“Ahh~ The sweet release of back tension…” Prompto flopped himself onto the double bed, sprawling himself on the cotton covers whilst Noctis did the same. He curled up on top of the bedsheets, his feline ears lowered and his tail swept around his body gently.

Prompto let out a sigh, “I could sleep right here, right now…”   
“But you’re not.” Gladiolus bluntly interrupted, which prompted Prompto to sit up “What! Please don’t tell me we’re not staying overnight!”

“Dear Gods no.” Quick to answer, Ignis pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “But we are extremely low on rations and there’s not enough Gil for all four of us to eat out. Myself and Gladio will stay at home and work with what ingredients we have left, You and Noctis go to the markets and fetch some new ingredients.” His voice was croaky and tired, just like everyone else’s, Prompto knew this was an order rather than a request, and he full well knew not to test a sleep-deprived Ignis, but he couldn’t help but complain.

“Come on..! Why can’t Gladio and Noct do it instead.. I’m trying to go on strike here Iggy!” Prompto let out in a whiney tone

“Quit bitching unless you don’t want a proper meal for the next 3 nights,” Gladio muttered, glaring at Prompto.

Prompto went silent, he turned his head to Noctis (who was frankly fast asleep) and closed his eyes, letting out a stressed sigh “F….Fine…” He pulled himself off the bed and yanked on Noctis’ hand “C’mon buddy, we’ve got some shopping to do.”

Noctis softly groaned as he was forced out of his napping position, he stumbled off the bed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Wh..Wh..”   
 —

The sky reflected a sweet orange light on the stalls. Lanterns flickered on as the vendors began to set up for the night shift. Children dragging their parents to stall after stall while the older couples enjoying an afternoon stroll. The market scenery was as lively as ever. 

The single thought of human interaction made Noctis crumble internally. Either that or the fact that his best friend was still holding his hand in public. Quick to the realisation, Noctis snatched his hand away from Prompto’s and pretended to awkwardly fold his arms. 

“So..” Prompto squinted at the list, Ignis’ handwriting was so cursive and small, he could barely read it. “This.. looks like..Tumeric… and Nutmeg..?” 

“Mmm..” The prince groaned, he already felt his sense of smell being overthrown by the strong scent of spices, especially with the new heightened senses thanks to his new feline properties(??). 

“Alright, spice stalls are first off the list then!”

— 

Come to think of it, the markets were really big. The area it took up was nearly two streets along, it was fairly impressive. “‘S-Scuse me..! Sorry-.. I-I’m just trying to-“ Yet it was barely breathable to even move, especially with this many people.   
Prompto looked around in search for a single spice stall, it had been about five minutes since they arrived at the markets and not a single spice was in sight... And suddenly neither was Noctis.  
“Hm. There’s so many food places around here yet we just can’t seem to find what we’re looking for! Have you seen anyth-“ Prompto swung around but Noctis wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Huh? Noct? Where’d you go, buddy?” It didn’t help that Noctis wasn’t very tall (in saying that it would be much easier to spot Gladio or Ignis in a large crowd because: 6ft boys. Big boys.) and neither was Prompto, this meant it was going to be ten times more painful to find each other because they blend better into the crowd. 

Prom sighed “This won’t end well.” 

— 

And indeed it didn’t end well. Noctis, already hating the look of crowds, was stuck in one, without his faithful extrovert by his side. “P...Promp...tooo...” the prince whined, his ears were lowered and his tail between his legs. He was stuck between an elderly couple trying to bargain with a stubborn vendor and two parents desperately trying to settle their three young children, only Prince Noctis could get into a situation like this. 

The prince kept walking forward to keep the traffic flowing, but he wasn’t quite sure what his next move would be. He observed his surroundings, eyeing off every blonde haired person he could see, but none of them were Prompto.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Lux! I'm an amateur writer that has recently got back into writing fics again! I may be a bit rusty so i apologise if my writing style isn't really the nicest, i promise to improve in future chapters! These little drabbles are basically me being dummy self indulgent and soft about the concept of 'Kitty' Noctis! So if you would like more of these one shots, please feel free to bookmark and/or give this work some kudos! Thank you so much and I can't wait to hear from you! <3


End file.
